


No-Smear Lipstick

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Humiliation, Makeup, Muscles, Nipple Licking, POV Second Person, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub!Hongbin, sub!VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Hongbin lost a bet and he's really not happy about it.





	No-Smear Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on March 8, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Anyone else completely floored and driven crazy by Kongsook? I certainly was. I woke up today and spent about 6 hours writing this lovely piece of smut because da-yum Kongsook. Crossdressing is one of my major kinks, so yeah. This was so much fun to write. Just gonna leave this fic here, now. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Oh _fuck_ ,” you gasped when you opened the door to your apartment, feeling your knees go weak. The man standing outside pushed you aside and hurried inside. “ _Hongbin?_ ” you squeaked out, registering the click of heels in your entranceway. He toed out of the shoes and stepped into your apartment, reaching up to pull the wig off his head.

“ _Wait!_ Leave it on!” you screeched, slamming the door and lurching for his hand. He turned to look at you, red lipstick slathered lips pursed and heavily made up eyes narrowed in annoyance. Strands of the bobbed wig had gotten stuck in the corner of his mouth when he whipped his head around. You reached up and brushed it away. “Holy _fuck_ , Hongbin. What happened?”

“I lost a bet,” he snarled, his deep voice startling you into remembering his gender and sending a jolt of desire through your body. He jerked his hand away and buried both in the long skirt of his elegant black dress, rolling it up just enough that it wouldn’t get in his way when he walked. “I’ll explain later,” he said a bit more calmly, turning away and heading towards your bathroom.

“Oh god, no! Don’t change!” you pleaded, grabbing his arm and using your bodyweight to stop him. He turned to look at you again, eyes wide, brows knit together and mouth open in disgust. God, why was his stank face so much more attractive in that make-up?

“Why? Are you in on the punishment game too?” Hongbin demanded, voice raising a few octaves higher than normal in his distress.

“I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” you replied truthfully, locking eyes with his. You were starting to get hot and you couldn’t control your gaze from sliding down his body. You bit your lip, taking in a deep breath to try and clear the fuzzy state his appearance was putting you in. “But you look really _hot_.” His stank face turned to one of horror and he tugged out of your grasp.

“This is _humiliating_ ,” he hissed.

“It’s _fucking hot_ ,” you insisted, stepping closer to him.

“Since when do you like girls?” he asked, stepping back.

“Since when did you become one?” you stepped forward again.

“I’m _not_ one.” He took another step back.

“Well, there you go,” you grinned, taking a big step forward and catching his face. He tried to slip out of you grasp but you leaned up and caught his lips. It only took him a few seconds before he relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to let you in. You slid your arms around his neck and pressed your body to his. As the kiss deepened, his hands dropped his skirt and found your waist. He pulled you flush against his body, one hand dipping to squeeze your ass. You moaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles and the way his tongue was starting to put up a fight for dominance. You pulled back, looking up at him with half lidded eyes and licking your lips through bated breaths.

“Oh _fuck,_ it’s no-smear,” you cooed, realizing his lipstick was still perfectly in tact. There hadn’t been the tang of it on your lips either. Your knees went weak, but you forced yourself to remain standing. Hongbin’s brows knit together in confusion, eyes searching your face. Revelation suddenly spread across his features and he pulled away, fingers darting across his lips.

“Dammit, how am I getting this off?” he panicked, starting towards the bathroom again. You surged forward, grabbing him by the waist and pressing yourself to his back.

“I’ll help you later, but right now, let’s take full advantage of it,” you demanded as you rested your forehead on his back.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Hongbin, I don’t think you get it. You look so hot right now that I want you in me. Forget foreplay, I _want_ you,” you whined. Hongbin tensed in your arms.

“You _really_ have to be kidding.” His voice was trembling with apprehension and nervousness. You slid one hand down the front of his dress, searching for where he’d tucked himself.  When you found his cock and balls, you squeezed and pressed your hips into his ass.

“Does it sound like I’m kidding?” you insisted, voice fluted with desire. Hongbin grunted, relaxing into your touch and quickly coming to life in your hands. You whined into his back, abandoning his junk to run your hands over his stomach and up to his chest. Cupping the breast forms, you began to knead and play with his chest.

“They’re fake,” Hongbin reminded you. You shushed him, pressing the forms together.

“Don’t ruin the fantasy.”

“But I can’t feel anything.”

“Half of these are your own pecs. I know you can feel some of it,” you insisted, pressing the forms up higher and digging the heals of your palms into the bottoms of his pecs. Hongbin groaned, half in pleasure and half at the ridiculousness of your persistence. “Just watch and pretend they’re my tits or something,” you instructed, rolling the forms and pressing down on the center. He grunted in displeasure but bowed his head anyway. His breath deepened and quickened as he watched you play. Bringing his hands up to yours, he allowed you to guide him in the motions for a few moments before lacing his fingers in yours and removing your hands.

“Forget my tits,” he breathed, turning around. Letting go of your hands, he caught your cheek, leaned down, and pulled you in for another kiss. You leaned up into the kiss, wrapping your arms back around his neck as the bobbed wig tickled your other cheek. You pressed yourself to him but felt like you couldn’t get close enough. You knew you wouldn’t be satisfied until he was in you, hot and hard and squirming under you. Fighting him for dominance of the kiss, you gripped the meshed material of the dress. You brought your leg up and hooked it around his waist.

The breath left your lungs when his half hard cock pressed against you. His hands slipped under your shirt and roved your back. He moaned as you ground your hips forward, one hand dropping down to your thigh to support you. Sliding his hand under your ass, he gripped and hiked you up and tighter against him. You took the opportunity to swing your other leg up and around his waist. He stumbled forward slightly at the added weight, breaking the kiss as his other hand dropped to your ass. He hiked you up again, straightening as he adjusted your weight to balance properly.

Once righted, he met your gaze. Eyes half lidded, pupils fully dilated, lips parted and panting; the make-up made that expression you’d seen so often even more seductive. You leaned forward, pressing your breasts to his fake bosom and your lips to his. You whimpered into the kiss, rolling your hips with need. Hongbin broke the kiss with a groan, eyes tightly squeezed shut. He sucked in a deep breath and hiked you up again, recreating the friction.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re turned on,” he moaned.

“Just fuck me already. Just take me to the bed and fuck me,” you commanded. Plastering your lips to his jaw and accidently getting a bit of wig hair in your mouth.

“Yes ma’am,” he groaned, hiking you up again. He turned around, carrying you to the bedroom of your modest apartment.

“What was the bet you lost?” you breathed into his neck as you bounced in his arms.

“You’re just going to humiliate me with it,” he whined, tripping on his skirt. He stumbled but managed not to drop you or fall forward.

“Damn right I will, now tell me,” you giggled, wrapping your lips around the tendons in his neck. You gripped him tighter around the neck and waist as his hands left your ass. He breathed out in discontent.

“I’ll tell you later,” he insisted. You nipped the tendon in your mouth, licking it as you pulled back enough to speak.

“Tell me _now_.” You punctuated the last word with a roll of your hips. He groaned needily, leaning back. His hands returned to your ass, pressing folds of fisted skirt into your asscheeks.

“I bet N I could beat him for the lead role in the next play,” Hongbin grumbled, starting to walk again.

“But you still got casted, right?”

“For the best friend.”

“Thank the make-up artist next time you see her,” you directed as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

“Why?” he asked, brows knitting together in annoyance and confusion. You pulled him into a kiss, sucking and biting at his bottom lip.

“’Cause we’re gonna fuck so much you’ll be spent for a week,” you breathed hotly on his lips when you pulled back. His cock twitched. His hands moved up to your waist, fingers slipping under your shirt again so he could feel your flesh.

“That’s a good reason,” he moaned, leaning in for another kiss. His hands slid up your back before dropping back down and catching the hem of your shirt. He pulled it up, breaking the kiss when he reached your armpits. You released his neck, raising your arms over your head so he could take it off completely. He dropped it to the ground and returned his lips to yours, his fingers finding the hooks on your bra. You kept your arms up, smiling into the kiss as he fumbled with the hooks.

“Dressed like a woman and can’t even undo a bra,” you teased, breaking the kiss and looking at him with half lidded eyes. He’d closed his eyes, revealing the full extent of his thick eye make-up. You licked your lips, bringing your hands back and shooing his away. He opened his eyes, gaze immediately dropping to your tits as you unhooked your bra. He brought his hands around front, cupping your breasts through your bra and holding it up as you slipped the straps down.  He pressed your breasts up and together before pulling his hands away and removing your bra. He dropped it to the ground, burying his hands back into your tits in a flash.

You moaned, enjoying the way he rolled your breasts and the expression on face as he squeezed them. His tongue darted across his red stained lips and you lost it.  You grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced his face down into your tits, squeezing them together as his flesh met yours. He squeezed them tighter, moaning into your skin.

“Suck my tits,” you commanded, suddenly eager to see those lips on your breasts. He hummed, pulling back slightly. You relaxed your arms, allowing him to press one of your breasts up. He teased your nipple with his fingers for a brief moment before latching on and sucking. You rolled your hips, licking your lips as you watched him suck. He flicked and swirled his tongue over your nipple, continuing to knead your other breast. After a few moments, you pushed him back and stood, stepping away and unfastening your pants. Hongbin rose as well, hands gathering his skirt up.

“Leave the dress on,” you instructed, hooking your thumbs into your pants and underwear and pushing them down your hips. His eyes shot up to you.

“What?”

“Leave it on. I wanna fuck you in it,” you repeated, shimmying your hips slightly as you worked your pants down your thighs. You noticed the hose on his legs and your breath caught. “But you can take off the hose and your underwear,” you amended, stepping out of your pants. Hongbin sighed, rolling his eyes. He hiked the skirt up high enough to get at the hose.

The temperature in the room seemed to go up a few degrees as he rolled the hose down and hooked his fingers into his bikini brief underwear. His erection sprang free, hard and at full attention, but was quickly covered by the skirt as he pushed the hose lower. When he sat back down to finish taking it off, you got on your knees and moved between his legs. You took the hose from him, pulling it down and kissing his thighs as his flesh was revealed. You looked up at him. He tossed his head back, eyes closed and brows knit in pleasure, panting.

Once you’d removed the hose from his feet, you flung it aside and stood up. You crossed to the nightstand and retrieved the condoms and lube, Hongbin’s gaze hot on your back. You returned to his lap, hiking his skirt higher up as he watched you. You opened a condom and rolled it on him, stroking him a few times before pulling away and opening the bottle of lube. He presented his left hand and you poured a generous amount onto his fingers before tilting it up and pouring some on his cock.

You capped the lube, tossing it onto the bed with the extra condoms as Hongbin slid his fingers between your thighs. You whimpered at the touch, so excited that he’d be in you a few moments that you were trembling. Reaching down, you began to pump his cock. He moaned, leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of your neck as he made sure to properly coat the outside of your pussy. You gripped him tighter as you pumped, enjoying the tickle of the wig on your shoulder.

You pressed your free hand into his hipbone, fingernails digging into his flesh as he pressed a finger into you. His free hand came around to your ass, squeezing it as he began to work you with his finger. By the time a second finger entered, you were already running out of patience. You began matching the rhythm of his thrusts, holding on just long enough to know he’d stretched you enough to slide his dick in without too much resistance. You wanted his dick, not those fingers.

“Just fuck me already,” you moaned, positioning the tip of his cock so you could rub your clit with it. He twitched, groaning as his shoulders tensed. He pulled his fingers out and allowed you to guide his dick to your entrance. You pressed down, whining as you felt him fill you up.

“Tight,” he hissed into your neck. He brought his left hand up to your hips, wet fingers pressing into your flesh as he tried to steady you. You relaxed, slowly lowering yourself down and taking him in completely. Clenching around him, you brought your hand up to rub your tit and chest, smearing the last of the lube onto your chest between you. Bringing your hand up his shoulders, you pushed Hongbin back.

“I wanna see your face while I fuck you,” you explained, wrapping your arms around his neck. You could feel him twitch inside you.

“Just move already,” he panted, eyes squeezing shut. You hummed in agreement, leaning forward to press a kiss on his jaw as you lifted your hips. At the top of the third thrust, he slid out with a whimper. He quickly reached down and pressed back in, raising his hips to meet yours and lowering them with you so you could take control again. You built the rhythm up, this time managing to keep him in. He hissed in pleasure, opening his eyes to look between you.

Suddenly unsatisfied with the position, you moved your hands to his shoulders and pushed him down. His back hit the bed, hips bucking up as he tried to squirm further up the bed. You lifted up, allowing him to slide out so he could get further up. Once his feet were no longer hanging off the end, you crawled back on top of him and pressed his skirt up higher. Repositioning, you put him back inside.

Hongbin watched you bounce, head back on the bed and fake hair spread out on the sheets. You leaned forward, cupping and rolling the breast forms on his chest again. He closed his eyes in disbelief but dug his fingers into your hips. The angle and rhythm you’d started thrusting at had him moaning within moments and his hips began to meet yours. You leaned back, bringing your hands up to your own breasts just as he cracked his eyes open. You pressed your breasts together and up, letting them slip from your hands as you made your way up to your neck. Hongbin bucked, biting his red bottom lip.

You moaned at the sight, bringing your hands back down. Planting one on his stomach, you brought the other to your clit. Hongbin bucked again, the nails of his fingers meeting the flesh of your hips. He groaned, eyes trained on the finger playing with your clit. You sped up your thrusts, feeling yourself getting close. Hongbin’s left hand left your hip and knocked away the hand you were using to play with your self. He replaced your finger with his own, the sensation enough to drive you both over. You slumped, the both of you turning into a twitching, moaning mess as your minds went blank.

“That was hot,” you sighed when you came back down enough to be somewhat aware of your surroundings. “You’re hot,” you hummed, reaching out to brush Hongbin’s cheek. He gripped your wrist and pulled it away.

“Love you,” he murmured. Sitting up, he pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss before dragging you back down. He rolled you over so you were pressed beneath him. After a few moments, Hongbin pulled back, sliding out of you. He pulled off the condom, tied it and tossed it before reaching for another and the lube.

“Mmm, round two already?” you hummed, pressing up onto your elbows to watch him sheath and coat his cock.

“Not quite yet, but soon,” he hissed in pleasure and pain, starting to pump his cock. He’d taken to holding up the dress with his other hand. You sat up completely, pulling him into another kiss. You buried your hands into his wig and pulled it off. You threw to the side—it’d be alright like that for a while. You tugged his wig cap off, dropping it as Hongbin squeezed your ass again. Moaning into the kiss, you buried your hands into his hair.

“I forgot I was wearing that,” Hongbin mumbled, breaking the kiss.

“Go ahead and take off the dress,” you directed breathily.

“Finally,” he sighed. He pulled back and brought it over his head, tossing it over the side of the bed. He made to remove the bra holding in the breast forms, fumbling once more on the hooks. You laughed.

“Let me,” you offered, leaning forward and wrapping your arms around his chest. He lifted his arms to aide you, catching your lips as you unhooked the bra. He pulled back, wiggling out the bra and tossing over to the dress. You were sad to see it go, but now you could tease his pecs directly.

He returned his hand to his dick, pumping it back to full attention, eyes clenching in pleasure. Hongbin was back to his normal masculine appearance, save his almost perfectly in tact make-up, but you found yourself just as turned on as before. You watched him contentedly, more than ready for round two.

“Ok,” he grunted, abandoning his cock to pull you into another kiss. He pressed you back down, nestling himself between your legs. He pulled back, lifting your hips and sliding inside you with a stifled moan. You twitched around him, eyes trained on the way his red lips parted.

“You’re gonna have to ask the make-up artist for the lipstick she used,” you moaned, as he started building his rhythm.

“W-what?” he asked, voice cracking and eyes snapping wide open. He stopped moving all together.

“Ask her for the lipstick. I want some for my birthday,” you repeated, grinning up at him. He shook his head and started moving again, but you knew he would ask. He was enjoying this too much not to. You’d definitely be fucking till he couldn’t get it up anymore.


End file.
